


TBC

by Niellune



Series: Slice of life [9]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune





	TBC

— Джимми опять стоит за дверью.

— Он там почти всегда. Как будто тебя это смущает.

Роберт прав — не смущает и никогда не смущало. Даже тем утром, когда из-за двери слышались голоса Рича и горничной, а после Джимми просто прошёл к ним в спальню, открыл окна, чтобы проветрить и, ни слова не сказав, вышел.

Роберт только и успевает поднести ко рту чашку с чаем, как Крис захлопывает дверь и поворачивает замок. На часах без двенадцати восемь, а Криса ждёт самолёт и «привет, Бостон» на несколько дней.

Крис чуть пальцы не обжигает, когда забирает из рук Дауни кружку. Кажется, проливает чай на стол, но неважно, плевать, потому что у Роберта невозможно горячий рот. Поцелуй выходит смазанным и поспешным. Роберт кусается, тянет зубами за нижнюю губу, наталкивается языком на язык и порывисто вдыхает, прежде чем поцеловать снова. Уже без разницы, что будет с укладкой — Крис прихватывает волосы на затылке, взъерошивает их, зарывшись пальцами, тянет; стискивает ладонями шею Роберта и надсадно выдыхает, когда руки Дауни перемещаются с талии на его задницу.

— У тебя ведь есть резинки? — они рядом с диваном. Один шаг — Роберт падает, Крис чудом удерживается на ногах, коленом опирается о подушки и, низко склонив голову, жмурится, когда Роб тянет ширинку велюровых брюк. Дауни не отвечает, а вместо ответа задирает футболку и, оставляя короткий поцелуй под пупком, тут же прикусывает бледную кожу. Больно, но больно лишь несколько секунд, а следом накатывает жаркая волна, а Крис всё так же жмурится, и открывать глаза не надо, чтобы знать, как Роберт улыбается.

Сдёрнув брюки вместе с трусами к щиколоткам Криса, Дауни, придерживая член под яйцами, медленно берёт в рот. В свой охуенно горячий рот, от которого Крис может кончить за считанные минуты.

— Плохая идея, — с досадой выдохнув, Крис придерживает Роберта за плечи, и пусть трахнуть Роберта в горло он хочет дико, но не сейчас.

— Знаю. Ложись, — Дауни с ним согласен, пусть и поглядывает на него с жаждой, кончиком языка проходясь по уголкам губ, от чего у Криса сводит под пупком. Он падает на диван рядом с Робертом, вытягивает ноги, а Роберт вновь опускает голову над его пахом и пару раз широко проходится языком по стволу, прежде чем натянуть презерватив. Он без запаха — никакой клубники или тропических фруктов, просто со смазкой, и они терпеть не могут эти липкие химозные следы, которые остаются после секса на теле и белье, на одежде, если оба не были аккуратными.

Роберт ложится сверху. Упирается бедром Крису в промежность, нависает, а Крис мёртвой хваткой сжимает затылок Роберта, не давая отстраниться. И целует до умопомрачения жадно, толкаясь членом в крепко сжатую ладонь. Он хочет большего, но и так неплохо, когда Роберт тугим кольцом из сжатых пальцев надрачивает член от основания к головке снова и снова, а бёдрами Крис вскидывается навстречу плотным движениям и только сильнее стискивает ладонью Роберта под затылком. Навалившись на него, Дауни хрипло смеётся и нашёптывает между торопливыми поцелуями:

Хочу тебя трахнуть.

Хочу спустить в твой рот.

Хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня.

А Криса немного колотит — они редко трахаются без резинок, он успевает вытаскивать почти всегда, но, когда всё же не успевает — эти секунды имеют шанс стать лучшими в его жизни.

Разрядка горячая и необходимая; Крис несдержанно прикусывает Роберта за губу и, кажется, оставляет на плече синяк, когда стискивает слишком сильно. А Дауни вытягивает из него оргазм тщательно, не прекращая надрачивать по мокрому. Крис даже толком не успевает сообразить, чего именно хочет попросить, но Роберт будто его мысли читает, когда стягивает резинку и, после короткого чувственного поцелуя, неторопливо насаживается губами на член. Спермы немного, большая часть осталась в резинке, которую Роберт скинул на пол. Но от ощущения вылизывающего его досуха языка, Криса немного накрывает. Шумно выдыхая, он закрывает лицо руками и тихо просит:

— Прекращай. Я серьёзно.

Смотреть вниз нет необходимости — Крис членом чувствует улыбку Роберта, прежде чем тот отстраняется. 

— В Шанхае у нас соседние номера, кстати. Твой Джош с каждым разом всё сговорчивее. 

— Найди того человека, кто может сказать тебе “нет”. Удиви меня.

Хмыкнув, Роберт поднимается на ноги, но Крис успевает его перехватить и, резко поднявшись, притягивает к себе, цепко сжав под задницу. 

— Куда собрался? — ладонью он накрывает пах Дауни и беззастенчиво сжимает.

— Резинок больше нет, и времени на душ тоже. Так что отработаешь, когда будем в гостинице, — Роберт качает головой, но не отстраняется. Он взъерошивает густые волосы на макушке Криса, гладит по бородатой щеке, дотрагивается подушечкой пальца губ в нежном, интимном прикосновении. И со вздохом отшагивает, оставляя Эванса сидеть на диване со спущенными штанами.

Наверное, надо поторопиться, но после оргазма Крис ленивый, штаны натягивает медленно, разглаживает складки. Душ ему бы не помешал — футболка липнет к телу, но это такие мелочи, особенно, когда Роберт продолжает посматривать на него с… Это не жадность, не желание, это нечто чуть большее, что заставляет Криса приходить каждый раз.

Он немного подвисает, но ладони в карманах брюк и поцелуй в подбородок возвращают в реальность. В приятную реальность, где Роберт целует его на прощание и шлёпает по заднице. А Крис предвкушающе шепчет ему в губы:

— Оставишь это на следующий раз?

— Детка, именно это я и планирую сделать.


End file.
